evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bio-Kinetic Metabolism
Bio-Kinetic Metabolism (or Kinetic Metabolism) allows the human body it's own way of generating specific energy - body heat and electrical energy, specifically. However, the rare special has the capacity to suffuse their cellular structure with a specialized kinetic energy. This is a possible cause to kinetic related abilities, but - in at least one case - this causes an entirely different outcome. Soaked in kinetic energy, the cellular structure of the special uses the excess internally, rather than externally. This allows for the creation of it's own fuel source for a self-inclusive ability set that, while specialized and rare, is not unheard of. As the body generates and holds kinetic energy in the cells, the impulses from the brain can use it in conjunction with muscle movement, causing greater than normal strength. Also, because of the kinetic charge present in the tissue, the body is resistant to damage in the same lines as a self-contained force field. Some can even use excess to propel themselves in ways unheard of to normal humans. This could even include Flight or Superhuman Speed. However, all of these are never present at once. All with this power are more durable and stronger than others. However, not all develop secondary-like abilities as stated above. Each has it's own distinct energy signature, and it's own way of function. Those without a movement oriented ability are simply strong and durable people who are more resistant to harm. Their very cellular structure retains all the excess and uses it to reinforce it's own protective capabilities. This doesn't, however, work with mental assault. Side-effects on record suggest an increased appetite or an inability to feel things as one normally would because of an over-active field that prevents the nerves from sensing pressure. Those who can propel themselves at high speeds have shown to be less strong and, subsequently, more reliant on their increased momentum. Their level of strength is barely noticeably higher than average, but these DNA Alternates make up for it by being able to put more forward motion into their blows. Most display the tendency to eat intensely to compensate for the energy expelled, and some even require a special diet to use their ability with any regularity. Some DNA Alternates even show tendencies of lowered physical resistance when using their ability too intensely. Those that develop the ability to fly are at the most risk. Their body, though using it's own source of energy for the traits, can consume them much faster than it can produce them. While a well-rested DNA Alternate could fly across the country - or even to other continents - at leisure, a tired and worn one could have their flight cut off unexpectedly, leaving them to possibly damaging or fatal falls. Because of the nature of the ability, a weakness must be chosen that directly affects the ability itself - either in intensity, duration, control, or upkeep - at the time of the character's creation. Also, because of the ability's platform-style capability, it takes up an effective two ability slots. Those who create this as their only ability will be unable to take a second, and those who duplicate abilities (Empathic Mimicry specifically) will take up two of their allowed duplication slots for taking it. For those players who select this power and have reached 250+ posts, the option exists to add either the other movement ability (Superhuman Speed and Flight), a way of repairing damage (limited Spontaneous Regeneration), or adding a kinetic burst akin to a telekinetic's shove. In any case, the ability still takes up 2 full power slots and, again, will take up two slots from any mimcry power that attempts to duplicate it. An inherent weakness for this is, of course, Kinetic Control abilities. Category:Biological mutation